Hailey, Holly, Hope, and Helena Fang
'Hailey, Hope, Holly, and Helena Fang '''are 2015 introduced and all around characters. They are the daughters of the Hydra from greek mythology. Character Personality Hailey Hailey is a perfectionist with a wide range of knowledge on many topics who values organization with a penchant for symmetry (going so far as to greek mythology). Despite her intelligent and calm demeanor,Hailey is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by something she does not understand or when her plans fail, which can lead to her judgement being clouded or causing her to act without thinking. Despite her perfectionism, Hailey has really low self-confidence. She admits she is very dependent on others to validate her, which loops into a strong inferiority complex. According to Helenat she needs everyone's constant approval to feel secure. Without anyone to tell her what to do or to depend on her, Hailey feels lost and without meaning or value, admitting she often feels extremely weak and/or useless when compared to others who appear better than her, going so far as to describe herself as ineffective on her own, always in need of a leader she can follow. This has led her to take drastic actions in order to prove herself — though, thanks to Holly's encouragement she has started to take initiative instead of letting others' words define Hailey herself. It appears Hailey has taken this to heart, as she defends Hope against Helena when she is being rude. While Hailey tries to remain composed, there are times where she lets her ever-changing emotion(s) walk her into something she would almost never do under normal circumstances, which can also lead to a loss of rational thinking and completely random outbursts. When realizing how much she hurt others, Pearl will apologize and try as hard as she can to set things right, working psychotically hard in order to counteract the damage she may have inflicted. Out of all the Hydras, Hailey appears to be the most poorly adjusted to life in Ever After (Or whatever they go to school at), being unaware of human social conventions and culture, such as jokes, games, arcades, food, and birthday parties. Mostly because she doesn't get out much! Holly Holly is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive. She has a reputation at her school for being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though she insists that she is a "misunderstood bad girl." She prefers keeping her stuff neatly organized, and she is smart, getting good grades in her math class and knowing how to find all of the Hydra girl's missing stuff. Because she likes it when things go her way, she can become unstable when they don't, like when she snaps at Helena for ruining her room when she takes care of their pet Chimera ,part fire-breathing lion and part goat, with a diamond back rattlesnake for a tail.. Although she is used to the kind of craziness that the group of Hydras brings into her life, she admits that she would like a little break form all the craziness. She never struggles with self-confidence but is afraid of being ridiculed by others. She has an occasional temper and can get frustrated and/or annoyed with others, such as with Hailey when she gets scared and jumps onto her. However, she soon makes amends with those who cause her grief, like thanking Helena for making sure that the Chimera doesn't poison anyone. She cares deeply for those she is close to ,trying to cheer up Hope whenever she is feeling upset. Hope While she is playful and friendly with the Hydras, Hope is bitter and mistrusting towards anyone else, believing they care more about themselves then anyone else, likely due to her hiding behind Hailey or Holly when they meet someone new. She can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race or the Ever After, with the exception of the Hydras. Overall, Hope is a passionate Hydra who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her. Hope is also portrayed as being a martyr. However, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice. Helena Helena is shown to be a mischievous and manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on others through the use of her powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards her victims. She has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to busines. She laughs and amuses himself with her magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Helena turns the students, fairies, or pretty much anyone against each other. Helena is arrogant and overconfident. Despite having a fondness for chaos, she can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to ''her plan; she becomes impatient. Category:Ms.Marvel 302 Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:The Twelve Labors of Heracles